


I'm a Bit Lost What?

by Baria_Chan



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multi, chubby!wallace, insecure wallace, wallace is a sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baria_Chan/pseuds/Baria_Chan
Summary: When Mobile has a huge fight with Wallace, he leaves him and Wallace falls into depression realizing that he really did love Mobile. Due to this he goes to comfort eating and gains a... bit. of weight.





	1. Thinking on it

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story that i partially worked on at my catholic school lmao
> 
> might turn into scott/wallace/ramona who knows

Music vibrated hard against the walls, the drunken thoughts of Wallace concluded that this didn’t really bother him since it was Scott's band and he liked Scott. So he decided to cut them some slack as he sat beside his sister, Stacey Pilgrim. She of course brought her own adorable date, Eric with his chiseled jaw line and sparkling blue eyes. Wallace nearly felt inferior. 

 

Wallace sighed heavily through his nose, glancing at Eric for the the time that night. He was minorly jealous about the other man's perfect looks as well as being attracted. You see, Wallace Wells was in fact a chubby man, his stomach pooled onto his lap a little, his chest was puffy and his arms were thick. He was confident about his body, but around the same gender which was his orientation? Not at all. He felt ready to die. He couldn’t find a boyfriend after all. 

 

The legendary sex bob-omb soon finished, Wallace of course cheered for Scott Pilgrim. Watching as he went off stage and kiss his beloved Ramona on the lips, Wallace felt bitterness swell into his heart. Ramona… She really did ruin a lot of things didn’t she? Yet Wallace couldn’t bring himself to hate her. She was a funny gal and had a good personality. 

 

“Hey Wallace, Julie is hosting an after party wanna go?” Stacey asked the spacing out, slightly drunk, homosexual. 

 

“Mn? Party? I’m always up for one.” Wallace grinned as he sipped his wine, “Do i get at least one dance with sir strong jawline here?” 

 

Eric raised his brow to the drunken gay man, Stacey rolled her eyes. “He’s gay and drunk, ignore him.” she sighed heavily. 

 

Eric followed Stacey out and Wallace shot them a drunken stare as he wobbled downstairs to see Scott, his stomach was slightly bloated from the amount of drinks he had. He really should lay off them but… He can’t help it, alcohol just makes him feel better. Wallace beamed as he slung his arm over Scott, his softness pressed into the slimmer man a bit. 

 

“Heeeey guy! are you going to Julie's party?’ the black haired man grinned at the brunette, Scott looked at him and stuck his tounge out. 

 

“Jeez wallace how much have you been drinking?... “ Scott pinched his nose,

 

“You smell awful.” Ramona added, she smiled and laughed a bit as Wallace held Scott tightly. 

 

“Jus’ the normal amount guy!” her laughed a bit, his cheeks flushed slightly. “But you also didn’t answer my question.”

 

Scott sighed, scratching the back of his head. “I don’t think Ramona and i wanna go, we kinda just wanted to go home.” Ramona nodded to confirm what Scott had said. 

 

Wallace felt a pinching feeling at his heart, there he goes again with that Ramona… With a charming grin and unknowing amounts of charisma, Wallace simply shrugged to the couple. 

 

“Sounds fine by me.” he chimed, “Mind if two becomes three?” Wallace smirked slightly.

 

Ramona sighed lightly, obviously not eager on the idea of Wallace coming in to rain on her parade with Scott. “Sure Wallace, but only because you’re super lonely.” She crossed her arms, Wallace laughed.

 

“I am not!” He countered, though Scott knew better. He was lonely. He’s seen him in multiple bars and fast food restaurants alone, probably because he can’t get someone to go out with him… Scott really did feel bad for Wallace. 

 

With that, the trio decided to leave the after party to go to Ramona’s. Wallace was downing some water so he could sober up at least a little, though it was making him more bloated then he was before. He sadly looked at the stomach that sat in his lap, sometimes he was made at himself for letting himself go so badly. But he really liked Mobile, and now he was gone. 

 

Wallace groaned softly as he curled up in the back seat, he was getting extra emotional just because of the alcohol… The weight he had really brought him down at times and he hated to admit it. Even His hands had dimples… Wallace knew he should try to exercise but he just had no motivation what so ever, he was fat, gay and lazy. 

 

Eventually they arrived at Ramona’s sweet little house, Wallace always enjoyed it there. It was pretty cozy. Scott instantly raided the fridge while Ramona began making the popcorn, Wallace debated whether he wanted the food or sleep at the moment. 

 

“We’re watching the Harry Potter movies kay Wallace?” Ramona stated as she finished drowning the popcorn in butter. 

 

Wallace blinked, then laughed. “Right right! Totally.” he confirmed a tad nervous, ‘I might fall asleep part way through though.” His cheeks were a light red as he looked away. 

 

Scott snorted lightly at that resentment, Wallace simply swallowed as he sat on the couch. He’s been acting so mellow… He’s the great Wallace isn’t he? Where had his confidence went? Just because he loses one boyfriend… he’s slept with plenty of men! Why was Mobile different? Just because the man gave a shit about him, or because he cared for wallace…. He sighed heavily, if only they hadn’t fought… 

 

“Hey you ready to watch?” Ramona looked to Wallace concerned, who nodded smiling.

 

“Course Flowers, Alcohol is still in my system.” Wallace said casually, resting a bit more as he sipped his water. 

 

She nodded and smiled, Scott grinned at him as they started the movie. Scott knew there was no reason to worry about his old room mate, he was still the gay and lovable guy he always knew. Wallace smiled back at him, though when he turned away the smile fell. Alright… he thought to himself, I’m going to get a boyfriend tomorrow...


	2. In search of a male specimen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tries to help Wallace find a new bf, on their way Wallace bumps into someone who seems to fancy him. ((warning it's an oc lol if you don't like that i'm sorry))

“So are you ready for this?” Scott asked, his friend has been rather down in the dumps lately and it’s really been worrying him. They had decided to hang out at the malt place that was nearby Scott's. Wallace had ordered a large milkshake while Scott got a coke zero, he was noticing that Wallace really wasn’t sticking to his diet plan… 

Wallace swallowed a bit, ruffling his chubby hand through his messy black hair. A charismatic smile spread across his face, “Of course i am guy, who would i be if i wasn’t? I’m Wallace wells for goodnesssakes.”

Though he smirked confidently, Scott felt a bit wavered like he could tell that the other was simply putting on an act. But he smiled back at his friend, “right! I’m sure you’ll find the right guy for you.” He said positively, Wallace nodded lightly. 

He recently went out and bought himself more well fitting clothes, though they still hugged at his figure a bit. It did show that his weight was nothing to shy away from, His dark eyes looked around almost desperately as he searched for a viable companion for himself.

“What about him?” Scott asked, pointing to a rather beefy guy. He noticed the soft pink dusting the other man's cheeks. 

“Nah he’s… too big…” Wallace murmured slightly as he sipped the milkshake he got. 

Scott pressed his lips together, ‘What about him?” He asked, pointing at a rather scrawny guy with greasy blond hair and a sick pizza face. 

Wallace made a bit of a face, ‘uh, no. Scott do you really not know my type?” He asked with a certain look in his eyes, Scott just smiled wryly at the look and scanned the room again. Soft brown eyes glancing and gliding through the room to pick out a viable subject for his friend. 

Wallace was looking too, he was certain he wouldn’t find anyone as good as mobile or Scott, they were both just so… so… Perfect. His thoughts always flooded with them even if it made him depressed, with how both he and mobile would flirt or how Idiotic and cute Scott could be. He sighed a bit, lost inside his mind wondering why he couldn’t just move on for once. 

“You're really picky.” Scott pointed out as they began to ate their food, Wallace got a hefty meal for himself of course.”can't you just talk to someone?”

Wallace loosely shrugged, sipping his drink, “I'm talking to you.” He pointed out slyly.

“... You got me there…” Scott mumbled a bit, scratching his head. “Do you just want to be with me or something?”

Wallace snorted some of his milk shake and coughed, pressing his hand to his soft chest. He laughed nervously, “w-what?! Of course not!” He laughed, though his cheeks flared.

Scott stared momentarily, “yea cause I'm with Ramona, so let's eat then we’ll try walking around.” He smiled at Wallace.

The other offered a weak smile, really he felt like dying. He sighed heavily and ate his food, gingerly making his way through his huge meal. Food… It felt so good, it melted over his emotions and made his mind go to euphoria. Especially with these fatty foods, the grease that dribbled down his chin was oddly satisfying. 

When he finished his food, he stood with Scott. He could feel that his stomach was a bit heavier from the food he ate, but he just pulled it down a bit further over his plushness and followed his friend. Scott found it hard to not notice Wallace’s large dome, the way it bounced and jiggled around. It was mesmerizing… a lot different from skinny Wallace. 

He remembered that the skinny Wallace was more outgoing and happier, but soft Wallace was kinder and seemed a bit more slow. Whenever he ate food Wallace just seemed happier too, Scott did like it when his friend was happy so he didn’t object to it. 

The two had now set out, walking down the street. Wallace had received a few glances, making the gay man a bit uncomfortable. He was bordering the 300 mark but it wasn't that evident was it?... his cheeks painted with red soon and Scott noticed, he decided to distract Wallace by talking about stuff they used to talk about. Video games, social lives, and gossip. 

The conversation started with Gossip, Scott asking if he heard that Kim got a girlfriend. Wallace was surprised but indulged in the gossip, shooting back with saying that Young Neil had gotten back with the Knives. the two soon fell into the gossip pool and it was showing how much of a gossipy bitch Wallace really is. The two were so invested in their conversation that they hadn't noticed the other distracted walker coming right for him.

The distracted walker bumped into Wallace's stomach and fell over quite suddenly, Wallace blushed and Scott tried to not look amuse. Since he saw it happen, the scene was quite funny. Watching another male bump into Wallace's stuffed stomach... Wait another male?

"I'm so sorry!" the curly hair man said suddenly, "I was just reading and walking again...' He said awkwardly, his own cheeks were a deep red. 

Wallace found himself smiling at the flustered man, though he was embarrassed that had happened... "It's fine guy, no need to worry. I'm.. Wallace by the way." he offered.

The other man was a bit taller, he looked at Wallace's chubby hand before shaking it. "E-Emmett..." He murmured with a light stutter. 

Wallace was intrigued with how Emmett seemed so flustered just by the sight of him, it gave Wallace a certain bit of confidence in his body and sexuality. "Hey I... i was wondering something." he said to the other, "Would you like my number? i'd like to take you out." Wallace offered with a grin. 

Emmett stared dumbly, Scott could see how shocked he was. he had his doubts but ultimately the two had exchanged numbers, which had surprised Scott a bit.   
He found it rather strange that the other man so happened to be gay as well... But then again scott didn't usually worry that much over anything. 

For some reason, seeing Wallace and Emmett talk and get along so well made something ignite in him... Personally Scott has never seen Wallace personally talk to the people he admired. But seeing that look in his eye, made Scott feel very weird... He's only ever seen Wallace in bed with men, so this was new. 

Wallace smiled as Emmett ran off, he actually got a date... Even at his size! Maybe he could finally get over Mobile and Scott... Hope was the main thought that came to mind. He looked to Scott happily, "We're done talking. We can head back to your place. " He said simply. 

Scott blinked, "Ah yea sure." He nodded offering a smile to his friend as they walked, tomorrow was Wallace's first date in a while and Scott was beginning to have second thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK LONG
> 
> Lost insperation and shit
> 
> hopefully i'll be more frequent but its unlikely.


End file.
